


Candy Necklace

by Britt_pknapp



Series: It's in the Eyes [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Candy, Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex with Candy Necklaces, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Steve Rogers, as evidenced by the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt_pknapp/pseuds/Britt_pknapp
Summary: "Buck," Steve whispered, one hand squeezing against Bucky's hip while the other tangled into his hair. Steve licked at the candies on Bucky's throat, biting off another. "We should, fuck, take these off, go to bed.""Bed yes," Bucky agreed, bringing his lips to Steve's for a sweetened kiss. "Off no, keep them on. Please Stevie."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: It's in the Eyes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543723
Comments: 20
Kudos: 268





	Candy Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I'll be the first to admit that I've never really written smut before. I've thought about it, lightly dabbled once or twice, but never actually written one from start to finish. I really don't know if this is any good, but here, you guys can have it anyway.
> 
> This is part of my "It's in the Eyes" series, but neither of the preceding parts need to be read first (although I hope you do). This really is just some Modern Bucky/Cap Steve smut.

Steve was absolutely fascinated by all the new types of candy in the future. For one thing, he could actually enjoy more than one piece before he got told off for eating sweets. For another, there were so many options and types. Steve didn't know where to begin. So naturally, he did what he always did when he had no idea where to begin.

He asked Bucky if he had a list of candies that Steve should try.

It took Bucky all of thirty seconds to hand Steve a list. A timeline of the candies he'd missed and when they were released. Bucky did nothing by half measures. With a kiss on the cheek, Steve hurried off to start getting the candies from the list that they still made.

Steve had tried Dots, Mounds, Junior Mints, Smarties, and Pixy Stix so far. The candy necklaces just came in and Steve fully intended to try some after his typical work out in the gym.

That's exactly how Steve found himself a little later, a candy necklace stretched across his throat, nibbling absently on it while he read one of the science fiction books Bucky had recommended.

The door to his suite opened, and he glanced up to smile brightly at Bucky. "Hey Buck," he said softly, setting the book aside as Bucky moved to cuddle into his arms. "I was gonna come get you for dinner. Everything okay?"

Bucky nodded, stifling a yawn. "Tony kicked me outta my lab," he said, pout on his face. Steve smiled. "Don't smile at me. It's not good Stevie. I had work to do."

"Just means I have you all to myself tonight," Steve murmured, reaching out to tilt Bucky's chin up to press a slow kiss in to his soulmate's soft lips. "It's been a while since we've had this much time together. Can't I be happy I get to see you?"

"I guess so," Bucky muttered, fingers playing softly at the short hairs on the back of Steve's neck. "What's this? Since when did we have candy necklaces?" Bucky's long fingers hooked around a bit of elastic, inspecting the necklace.

Steve smiled, tucking some stray brown strands of Bucky's hair behind his ear. "They were on my candy list," he explained, shifting slightly to pull Bucky more completely into his side. "Jarvis told me you liked them, so I bought a few extras."

Bucky's soft smile turned into a smirk. Steve knew he could only brace himself for whatever trouble Bucky was about to get into it. The brunette let the elastic go, candy rattling softly as it snapped back against Steve's neck. "I do like them," Bucky murmured, shifting his leg across Steve's lap to straddle his hips. "I'll just have a taste."

Steve let out a startled moan as Bucky's tongue traced his skin just below the necklace. "Buck?" Steve asked, confused but also a bit turned on by his soulmate's attention. Bucky's teeth closed around one of the candies, scraping lightly against Steve's pulse, and bit, breaking off a piece of candy into his mouth.

Steve shuddered under Bucky's touch, the brunette repeating the process to have a second piece. "Mmm," Bucky hummed softly, breath caressing Steve's skin. "Taste's real good Stevie."

Bucky nibbled gently at Steve's skin, before sliding his lips to collect another candy between his teeth. "Bucky," Steve groaned, hands finding Bucky's hips and pulling them flush together. "There's more, there's, if you wanna have your own."

Bucky hummed, seeming to contemplate it before he ate another piece of Steve's candy, hips rolling against Steve's. "But yours tastes so good Stevie," he murmured, sitting up enough to look at Steve. The mischievous light in his eyes told Steve he wouldn't be getting his own any time soon.

Fine. Two could play at this game.

"But baby," Steve said softly, moving a hand up under Bucky's shirt along his back. "What if  _ I  _ want some too?" Bucky was up in a flash, tearing at the plastic packaging and carefully sliding the necklace onto his own neck.

As soon as Bucky was seated, straddling Steve's thighs again, Steve pulled Bucky's shirt over his head. He couldn't help the smirk at the sight of Bucky, clad only in his jeans and a candy necklace, flushed with anticipation.

Steve pressed a soft kiss against Bucky's collarbone, slowly brushing his lips up his skin to find the necklace. He slid his tongue between the candy and Bucky's neck, gently separating one of the candies from its neighbours, before biting it off gently. "Mmm," Steve murmured, biting off two candies at once. "I think yours tastes better than mine did."

Bucky was trembling slightly, hips stuttering against Steve's when Steve went for another piece. "Steve," he groaned, gasping softly. "God, never thought I'd like these so much." Bucky leaned in, nibbling off a piece of Steve's candy for himself.

"Buck," Steve whispered, one hand squeezing against Bucky's hip while the other tangled into his hair. Steve licked at the candies on Bucky's throat, biting off another. "We should, fuck, take these off, go to bed."

"Bed yes," Bucky agreed, bringing his lips to Steve's for a sweetened kiss. "Off no, keep them on. Please Stevie."

Steve dropped his forehead to rest against Bucky's shoulder and tried to stifle his groan. Bucky could be a bit much sometimes. He liked things that Steve had never imagined someone liking, but Steve was beyond glad for it. 

He never thought he'd find anyone that wouldn't be terrified of being hurt by Steve's strength, and yet, Bucky loved it, liked it when Steve accidentally left bruises on his hips, or bit his shoulder just a little too hard and left an imprint of his teeth behind.

Bucky wore every mark Steve left on him like a badge of honour. Proudly showing off the easily visible ones, and pressing lingering touches into the ones that weren't when he thought nobody was looking.

A gentle tugging to the hair on the back of his head pulled Steve from his thoughts, eyes flicking up to meet Bucky's. "Stevie?" Bucky's voice was soft, concern written across the defined cheekbones that Steve loved drawing.

"I'm here," Steve murmured back, folding Bucky's legs around his waist. "I'm here, fuck, Bucky." Tucking his broad palms under Bucky's thighs, Steve stood, hoisting his soulmate into his arms easily and earning him a soft gasp from the other man. Steve couldn't help the grin. Bucky had always liked it when Steve carried him.

Steve brought his lips back to Bucky's neck as he walked, relying on a little of what Bucky called his "Superhero Super Spacial Awareness" to get there without hurting either of them by falling or running into something.

Steve licked at Bucky's skin briefly before moving his lips to bite off a bit of the candy still stretched across his throat. "God, Steve," Bucky whined, clutching tightly to Steve, keeping his face pressed against Bucky's neck. Steve was happy to oblige, sucking a mark just below the necklace before biting off another piece.

Gently, Steve presses Bucky down into the mattress, sliding up Bucky's body and detaching his lips from his neck to kiss him slowly, the sugary-sweet taste of the candy still lingering on both their tongues. "Shirt," Bucky demanded, already breathless as he tugged on the athletic shirt Steve still wore from his trip to the gym. "Please Stevie, take it off."

Steve nodded, pulling away just enough to work the tight material from his torso. He dropped the shirt off the bed before leaning down to capture Bucky's lips again, tongue chasing the lingering sweetness from the candies.

Bucky's hands find Steve's chest, long fingers tracing the muscles there. Steve pressed his lips against Bucky's neck, sucking at his skin around the necklace. Steve hummed at the sweetness there. The light sheen of sweat on Bucky's skin had made the sweet candy bleed across his skin. Steve chased the taste, tongue dipping along the tendons.

Steve rolled his hips against Bucky's, drawing a moan from the smaller man. "You wanna take these off?" Steve murmured, lips brushing against Bucky's neck. He slid his hand down to press his thumb lightly against the button of Bucky's jeans. Bucky nodded and arched his hips into Steve's hand, erection straining against the confines of the denim.

"Use your words baby," Steve said softly, moving to cup Bucky's cock more completely. He grinned as the man beneath him whined at the contact. Bucky rolled his hips against Steve's palm, lips parted around the delicious gasps escaping him. Steve couldn't help the smirk as he pressed his hand against Bucky's hips to hold them firm to the bed. "Do you want me to take off your jeans Buck?"

Bucky nodded, hips stuttering against Steve's firm hold. "Stevie, fuck," he whined and Steve leaned into kiss him slowly. "Take them off please." Steve nodded and began to unfasten the button to slide the denim off Bucky's legs.

Steve couldn't contain the soft moan as he took in the sight of Bucky, bare torso and legs, clad only in a candy necklace and a pair of red and white lace panties. They were Bucky's favourites. Steve knew this particular pair were in the pattern of his shield, star emblazoned across Bucky's ass. They'd been a joke. Bucky found them online and wanted to pick on Steve with Captain America-themed lingerie, but his soulmate decided he liked the way they felt and it hadn't taken long for other panties to start appearing in their underwear drawer.

Steve certainly wasn't complaining.

"Wearing your favourites for me baby?" Steve murmured, tucking his thumbs under the fabric against the skin of Bucky's hips. "Would you have even come back tonight for me to see them?"

Bucky nodded. "Yeah, wore them, to remember to come see you," the brunette gasped softly, his cock straining against the lace. Steve grinned at him, gently turning Bucky on to his stomach. The possessive part of him thrilled at seeing Steve's symbol displayed so prominently. Steve soothed his hands down the lace, dragging the material down to reveal Bucky's bare skin.

Steve shifted to press a kiss to Bucky's cheek, sinking his teeth into the supple flesh. Bucky groaned, back arching to press his ass up against Steve's mouth. "How do you want me baby?" Steve asked, quickly stripping off his sweatpants and boxers. "Like this? Or on your back?"

"Back," Bucky moaned softly, silver-blue eyes meeting Steve's over his shoulder. "I wanna see you." Steve nodded, squeezing some of the lube on his fingers. Bucky turned over eagerly, hard cock smearing pre-cum against his stomach.

Steve pressed his fingers against Bucky's hole, spreading the lube around gently. "Beautiful," he murmured, pushing a finger inside Bucky as he licked at the head of his cock. Bucky moaned, fingers immediately tangling into Steve's hair. Steve sucked at him slowly as he added a second finger, stretching Bucky gently. 

Steve always took care when prepping Bucky. He wasn't small, far from it. The serum had made  _ everything _ bigger after all. He didn't want to hurt his soulmate. 

Bucky was whining beneath him at this point, hips stuttering as though they couldn't decide between fucking down onto Steve's fingers or up into the heat of his mouth. His fingers tugged at Steve's hair as Steve pressed a third finger. Pulling off Bucky's cock, Steve looked up to him. "Do you think you need four baby?" Steve asked, scissoring his fingers slowly. "Or do you just need three?"

Steve pressed his fingers deeper, seeking Bucky's prostate. He found it quickly as Bucky practically wailed, pushing his hips down onto Steve's fingers. "One more please," Bucky gasped, tugging at Steve's hair again. "Fuck, come here Stevie, wanna kiss ya."

He was powerless to deny his soulmate. Steve shifted, burying a fourth finger inside Bucky as he pressed against him. The blond brought their lips together in a slow kiss, teeth grazing Bucky's soft, lower lip. Steve swallowed the brunette's delicious moans, brushing his fingers against Bucky's prostate until the man had to break the kiss to groan loudly.

Bucky moved down Steve's neck, nibbling at the candies Steve wore. "Sweet," Bucky murmured and Steve could feel his smile against his skin. He was breathless, shaking in Steve's arms. "Close Stevie, don't wanna come yet, wanna come on your cock."

Steve growled softly, slowly pulling his fingers from Bucky's hole. His soulmate whined after the loss, hips shifting to seek Steve's fingers again. "Shh," Steve murmured as he pet Bucky's long hair gently with his other hand. With the hand he'd buried in Bucky, he slicked up his own cock with lube. "I've got you Bucky. I'll give you what you need baby."

Shifting slightly to press his cock gently at Bucky's entrance, Steve leaned down to press a soft kiss to Bucky's lips. "Bucky, look at me baby," he instructed softly, tangling his fingers into Bucky's hair. "Let me see those pretty eyes."

Bucky blinked, pale blue eyes almost completely gone black. "There you are," Steve said softly, kissing Bucky again as he began to push in slowly. Steve couldn't suppress the groan as Bucky's tight heat surrounded him. "God you're so beautiful taking my cock like this. Fuck. So fucking perfect for me, so damn tight baby."

The praise came second nature to him, spilling from his lips as Bucky panted and gasped, staring up at Steve with a dazed and blissed expression that Steve loved. He could see it for what it was, as one of the few times Bucky actually relaxed and let his mind go blank.

With one hand still tangled in Bucky's hair, Steve wound the other arm around Bucky's hips, lifting slightly to find the right angle. He was grateful for his serum-enhanced stamina as Bucky was practically boneless beneath him, moaning so perfect when Steve found his prostate. Steve started slow, gently rolling his hips into Bucky's. "Fuck," Bucky gasped, hands moving to wrap around Steve's back. "More Stevie, harder."

Steve moved his lips back to Bucky's neck, licking at the skin and the candy there. The sweet and salty juxtaposition made Steve groan into the skin there, thrusting his hips into Bucky's faster, with more strength. His soulmate moaned loudly in response, nails digging into the meat of Steve's shoulders.

He'd probably draw blood, Steve acutely noted. If Steve has been anyone else that is.

The notion of anyone else in a similar position with Bucky forced a growl to escape his lips, teeth clamping down on the tendon at the base of Bucky's neck. "Mine," Steve mumbled around Bucky's skin, undoubtedly leaving imprints of his teeth behind. He was careful not to draw blood. Bucky didn't heal like he did.

"Yours," Bucky agreed, breath hitching as Steve slammed his hips into Bucky's willing body. The warm clench of Bucky's hole was tantalising, making Steve want to  _ take,  _ so he did. "Steve,  _ ahh,  _ close, so close."

Bucky's hand moved towards his own leaking cock, but Steve grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the mattress. "I want you to come just like this baby," he purred, licking up Bucky's throat to nibble at his earlobe. "I want you to come on my cock, just from me fucking you. Can you do that for me baby?"

Bucky whined, weakly attempting to free his hand from Steve's grip. If Bucky asked, Steve would let go in a heartbeat, but barring that, Bucky knew he couldn't overpower Steve. "Stevie," Bucky gasped. His free hand clutched Steve's bicep, holding on tight as Steve continued to snap his hips into Bucky. "Wanna,  _ please, _ fuck."

Steve licked Bucky's neck, tongue running over the candies. "Come on Buck," he murmured, pressing a deep, sugary kiss to Bucky's lips. "Come for me baby. Show me how good I make you feel."

Bucky gasped, chasing Steve's candy-sweet lips again. The blond pulled the others lips between his teeth, biting sharply enough that Bucky moaned. Steve brought his and Bucky's hand to Bucky's hair, tangling the soft brown strands between their joined fingers.

One sharp tug to Bucky's hair in times to a particularly hard thrust sent Bucky over the edge, shouting and shaking apart beneath Steve as his release painted their stomachs. "Fuck," Bucky groaned as Steve fucked him through it, chasing his own release. "Steve,  _ Jesus, _ fuck. Feel so good."

It didn't take long, only a few more thrusts before Steve buried himself in Bucky, and he was coming. He gave a few aborted thrusts as he emptied himself into his soulmate. They weren't kissing anymore, lips simply touching and breath mingling. 

"I love you," Steve murmured, lowering Bucky's hips back down to the bed as he pulled out. He retrieved a wipe from the nightstand and gave his stomach and still hard cock a cursory wipe before turning his attention to his pliant soulmate, who was simply still lying where Steve had left him.

Bucky hummed as Steve wiped at his stomach gently. "Love you too Stevie," he mumbled, eyes dropping closed against Steve's attention. The blond frowned briefly, trying to think of the last time Bucky had slept. He'd only just gotten back from a mission the day before, he figured Bucky hadn't slept at all while he'd been gone. "You only came once Stevie… I can help, just give me five minutes."

Steve laughed softly. "Just because the serum says I can come more than once baby, doesn't mean I always gotta," he assured him. "I'd rather we just cuddle and get some sleep. I've missed you."

"Okay," Bucky murmured, making grabby hands for Steve. He threw the wipe in the bin and laid next to the brunette. Bucky immediately turned into him, head finding Steve's chest. "Glad you're home." 

"Me too Buck," Steve whispered, gently working the candy necklace off Bucky's neck before taking his own off to set on the nightstand. He couldn't help the smile at the faded candy colours decorating Bucky's neck around the few hickeys Steve had left behind. He grabbed another wipe, cleaning the sticky candy from their necks.

"Don't move," Bucky complained, throwing an arm around Steve's bare waist. "Snuggle me."

Steve chuckled softly, tossing the wipe towards the bin and settling back into the mattress. Bucky nuzzled against Steve's neck, nose pressed against the base of it. Bucky's lips parted against his clavicle as his breath slowed. The brunette was asleep in seconds.

Steve kissed Bucky's forehead gently, playing with his hair softly. "Good night Buck," he whispered, knowing Bucky was already asleep. "I'll make pancakes tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my girl, Kal213, who refused steadfastly to read this until I posted it. Your manipulation tactics have worked this once. We'll see if they work again.
> 
> And a special thanks to my friend, Deadto27, without out her support, I probably would have deleted this already and called it a wash and gone back to the usual box that I keep myself in.
> 
> **Talk Stucky With Me:** [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/cSthmvB)


End file.
